The present invention relates to electronics and, more particularly, to a power receiver for a wireless power transmission systems.
A wireless power transmission system, such as a wireless charging system for a cell phone or other battery-powered electronic device, includes a power transmitter and a power receiver that (i) picks up power transmitted wirelessly by the power transmitter and (ii) applies the picked-up power to a load, such as a cell phone battery, e.g., to achieve wireless charging. In typical wireless power transmission systems, the amount of power picked up by the power receiver can be very dynamic. As such, conventional power receivers for wireless power transmission systems are designed with regulator circuitry to meet the system load requirements. Unfortunately, such regulator circuitry can be the source of significant power losses that adversely affect the overall efficiency of the power transfer from the power transmitter to the load. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a more efficient power receiver.